An Insignificant Perspective
by iguessso12
Summary: Shinichi Nagata is a nobody, but he gets one chance to be a hero. How does Kirigaya Suguha's asking him to teach her how to play ALfheim Online lead up to rescuing 300 people in real life? In this narrative from Recon's perspective we see how he gains valuable experiences, friends, and maybe something more - with just once seemingly insignificant decision. A rather long oneshot.


**Well, I discovered SAO about a month ago. Since then I have watched the entire show about five times and read all the English translations of the light novels. Simply put – I'm obsessed. Oh well.**

**Sometimes I feel like in really, really well done fandoms, I can't write fanfiction. That's because I want to do the show (or whatever) justice. So in this case I chose to write about a minor character.**

**I don't know how many people actually paid attention to Shinichi Nagata/Recon 'cause there was all that drama with Suguha/Lyfa and Kazuto/Kirito. When he was first introduced, I was like 'wow, he's annoying,' but as the show progressed (and I saw it a few more times) my opinion changed to 'wow, he's so presh!'**

**I think I have a thing for the nerds… Recon was so loyal to Lyfa even though she was running around with a much cooler guy. Then his awesome dark magic at the very end; I mean, ****_come on_****, he committed suicide for her! That led me to start thinking more about how their relationship got started in real life. Stupid me, I was halfway through writing this when I was like: 'I totally ship them.'**

**Course, you can decide what you think. Let me know. I'm not sure how 'romantic' this came out (probably not very) and I wasn't really going for that. I just wanted to write about how maybe the nerdy guy can become cool; it worked for Kirito, right?**

**This concludes my lengthy author's note. ENJOY!**

* * *

One does not simply casually approach Kirigaya Suguha.

The girl was popular – not in the 'hot diva' sense – more like a jock. She was an expert kendo practitioner, making it all the way to the finals for the middle school national competition. It was rumored she could even defeat most of the high school teams in the district with just a few swings. She had been accepted to the best program in the area for both kendo and a continuing education by the age of fourteen, before she had even taken entrance exams.

The girl was downright intimidating. There was no denying that she'd be outrageously strong after more than eight years of kendo practice. He had heard that she rose early to work out before school, and then attended the usual, after-school practice with her team as well. Like everyone else, she constantly wore her crisp, sailor-style uniform, but she wore it like she was the captain, not the crew. While not overly tall, she had a big attitude to make up for it. Round, teal-blue eyes would flash, short, blue-black hair would whip around her pale, babyish face if someone like him spoke to her without proper etiquette.

That girl was not his type.

Of course, to be completely honest, no girl was 'his type.' He was Shinichi Nagata – the nerd, the cast out, the awkward one. He was the one who hadn't yet hit puberty, hadn't ever played a sport, and most definitely didn't have a single social skill to date.

So it was a complete surprise – a truly unforeseen event – when said girl casually approached _him_ of all people, and asked to meet him after school.

* * *

His palms were sweating, feet shuffling, and mind racing as he waited for Suguha in the school courtyard. Why in the world would she ask to talk to him? Had he done something to get on her bad side? Or maybe he was in a class group with her and had forgotten to do his part of the work?

No, it couldn't be either of those things. Conversations with girls were rare occurrences for him; he was certain he would remember something serious enough to merit a conference with Ms. Kirigaya.

So what did she want?

"Shinichi-kun."

The voice was not familiar per-se, but unmistakably recognizable. Feeling nervous beads of sweat drip down his back, Nagata turned to greet his interrogator.

If he had any pride to start with, he would have lost it the moment he had to look _up_ to meet her gaze. But as it was, he knew humility would prolong his life a little more than self-importance.

"Is there something I can help you with Kirigaya-san?" offering a respectable greeting seemed like the safest route possible. He slightly bowed his messy, black-haired head, careful to remain upright enough to keep his round glasses balanced on his nose.

"Yeah. I had heard you played that virtual reality game 'ALfheim Online.' Is that true?" the direct statement held not a hint of hesitation.

Nagata nodded, "It's the VRMMO for the AmuSphere. Yeah, I've been playing it for a few months now."

"Good. I want you to teach me how to play it. Can you meet me in two hours after my kendo practice?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Where do you want to meet up?"

"The shopping center just outside of Kawagoe precinct, you know it?"

"S-sure!" a beat, "But why there?"

Suguha gave a small smile – just a slight quirk of her rosy lips – before answering, "Because you're going to help me buy the gear I need. We're starting tonight."

Speechless: that was the only word to describe him at the moment. One of the most popular, sporty girls in school had asked, no, commanded him to teach her how to play one of the most hardcore video games on the market. Where had that come from?

Seeing his confusion, and seeming to revel in it, Suguha gave him a cheery wave before slinging her shinai bag over her shoulder and spinning to skip off to practice. Still frozen, he stared after her retreating figure, barely managing to hear a mischievous 'see you later' as she rounded the corner to the dojo.

What had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

There was not a soul in Japan who did not know if the catastrophic 'Sword Art Online Incident.' After all, ten thousand players' consciousness trapped in a virtual reality and threatened with real death was kind of a hard thing to ignore. So far around three thousand people had died, their brains eroded with high powered microwaves that fried the cells within the cranium.

And yet, only six months after SAO's release, another VRMMO had the audacity to make it to the market: ALfheim Online (better known to gamers as ALO). Granted, this new game ran on a new device, the AmuSphere, which practically had every safety precaution known to man. But still, the suspicion held towards FullDive technology still ran rampant worldwide.

It had taken Nagata three months to convince his parents. He had read every scrap of information, every article, and every manual there was to read on the subject of VR. He had to try it out. For once in his life he was willing to throw caution to the wind and discover the revolutionary advancements technology had made for steady gamers like himself.

When they finally said yes, he didn't hesitate to blow all the money he'd been saving to buy the necessary facilities. That very day he had logged in and spent six hours acclimating himself to his Sylph avatar, Recon.

The task had been heinously difficult at first; learning to match his body response with the digital data that was flowing between his brain and the server. But he wasn't stupid, and he figured it out with a little bit of experience. Before the week was out, he had found his knack for it. Training followed: dagger skills, stealth, and tracking.

It was three months later that Kirigaya Suguha asked him to teach her how to play ALO.

* * *

He was waiting for her again, this time sitting on a bench in the mall. Absently waving his feet back and forth (they were too short to touch the floor), he let his thoughts wander aimlessly. He really couldn't think of a viable reason that Suguha would want to play video games. She didn't seem like that kind of girl. No, she was far too focused on her career as a kendoist, wasn't she?

"Shinichi-kun." That voice again. It would probably startle him every time.

He jumped off the bench to face his classmate, flustered.

"Oh, hey Kirigaya-san!"

"Shall we?"

He nodded, head moving twice as fast as was necessary, "Yes!"

"Alright! Where to, Shinichi-kun?"

"T-this way. One of my favorite stores sells some good value hardware. Oh, and by the way, just Nagata is fine."

Despite his agitated ramblings, Suguha smiled brilliantly. Her cheeks were still rosy from her earlier exercise, but it suited her rather well.

"Okay, Nagata-kun, lead the way!"

Nagata felt his chest puff a little with pride; this was his territory. But letting one beautiful girl share it with him wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Shopping bags in hand, shinai bag over shoulder, and book bag on her back, Suguha looked weighed down like a pack horse. Nagata nervously stole another glance at her laden form, feeling rather guilty that he hadn't offered to help earlier. But like his mom always said: 'better late than never.'

"Can I help you with those?" he asked quietly, barely audible over the rustling of plastic as they walked.

Suguha came to a sudden stop, a hard look suddenly springing into her eyes.

"Nagata-kun." Her tone was completely serious.

"Yeah?"

"I just want you to know that this is strictly a business relationship. I need your help, but nothing beyond that; which means, you should treat me the same as ever, especially at school. I don't really… want anyone to know about this."

He was a little hurt by that, but tried not to show it, "S-sure. I get it."

A relieved sigh escaped her mouth, "Thank you for understanding."

The silence stretched on for a minute.

"Once I get home and get all this straightened out, I'll start up my account," Suguha suddenly said in her usual casual tone, "That should put me in the server by around six. You said you were a Sylph, right? Be waiting for me at the capital!"

With that she bore her bags down the sidewalk, blazing a trail through the human traffic towards her home. Nagata stood there alone amidst the crowd, watching her go.

Even though Suguha made it obvious she didn't see him as a friend, it had still been _him_ she had asked to show her the virtual world. He wasn't going to let her down.

* * *

The Sylph swordswoman, Lyfa: that was Suguha's new ID, or rather, her avatar.

While appearances were randomly generated, similar traits ran within races. Lyfa, like many other Sylphs, was 'big boned,' as some would call it. Tall, strong, and in no way petite, she once again towered over Nagata/Recon; but that was one of the few similarities. Suguha's character had dazzling green eyes, long blonde hair, and peachy skin. Garbed in white leather and green silk, her outfit lingered somewhere between functional and medieval. Her countenance made her look much older than she was in real life despite her pointed, fairy ears.

Nagata was actually quite surprised with how quickly she adapted to the system. Her movements became smooth within minutes, her grasp of Sylvian covetable, and her katana skills fearsome. Only a month had passed and Lyfa had mastered voluntary flight and become one of the top warriors amongst the Sylphs. Her translatable skill came – of course – from kendo, but Nagata soon realized that Suguha was quite clever too. She was considerably adept with magic and race politics, mastering spells and making connections with top players right away.

Yet, despite this, Lyfa continued to hang around Recon. While she would take leisurely flights alone, in Sylvian, she was rarely without Recon in her company.

Recon would have to be blind to not notice this behavior, and he soon came to a possible conclusion: Suguha liked to be herself, and she liked it when others were the same. She didn't appreciate people who put on airs; people she couldn't trust whether they were acting or genuine. In MMOs, everyone wore the mask of their character, and that was something Lyfa could not rationalize. So she kept close to the one person she _knew_.

Realizing this, Recon became even more determined to stick close to Lyfa as well. If that meant getting stronger so he could keep up with her, he would. This meant monopolizing his greatest strength: his mind. He spent hours training his magic skill and memorizing spells (and discovering a certain aptitude he had for dark magic).

_If I can learn some really powerful magic, maybe one day I'll be the one to protect her, and then I'll be the one to impress her. She will finally be able to see me as a real friend._

* * *

Knowing that Suguha didn't appreciate being bothered by him at school, Nagata kept his interactions with her limited to a once-a-week basis, switching up the days so it didn't seem too systematic. For the most part, she tolerated it; after all, it had been nearly a year since they started playing ALO together. Today he settled for a casual walk in the hall, coming up alongside her as she switched classes (even though his class was nowhere nearby).

_Lyfa-chan!_ He almost slipped up and called her by the name far more familiar to him.

"Kirigaya-san!" she peeked over her shoulder when he called her name, aquamarine eyes glinting in the afternoon sun that streamed through the windows.

"Oh, it's you, Nagata-kun." She let him catch up to her, slowing her walk.

He offered her a – hopefully – friendly smile before saying, "Do you want to meet at that tea shop you like in Sylvian before hunting this afternoon?"

"Uh, no, not today. I won't be logging in."

"Heh!? Why not?"

Her eyes were downcast, strands of hair falling from the clips that usually held it away from her face, "It's my brother's birthday today. I'm going to visit him."

"Oh," a pause, "I didn't know you had a brother Kirigaya-san. You've never mentioned him before."

Suguha took a deep breath through her nose, looking him in the eye resolutely, "He's in the hospital. I'll be going to visit him after practice, so I won't be logging in today. Sorry."

"I-it's nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry to hear that about your brother. Will he be okay? What's wrong with him… may I ask?"

"He's in a coma." At this, she stopped walking altogether. Seconds passed as the hallway grew less populated, the bell moments from marking the commencement of the next class.

Nagata was unsure of what to say. While locked in indecision, three chiming notes drifted through the halls, indicating that both students would be tardy.

With a forced smile, Nagata said, "Tell him I said happy birthday!" for the first time, he was the first one to walk away, "Have a good day Sugu- Kirigaya-san."

Upon hearing his blunder, Kirigaya Suguha tensed, eyes welling with some undefinable emotion.

Confused, and somewhat terrified at the idea of a crying girl, Nagata quickly strode to the class he was late to. But he hadn't imagined the way her lips silently repeated that name: Sugu.

* * *

It took Nagata a week to work up the courage to bring up Suguha's mysterious brother again, and only then was it attempted while in ALO. After the sensitive encounter before, he hadn't been sure if it was a good idea. He did not want his inquiry to bring tears, because he knew he wouldn't be able to handle _that_. But his curiosity was burning to the point where he needed to know. Why had she kept her brother such a secret? Why was he in the hospital? And what caused so much pain to cloud those normally, joy-filled eyes?

Besides, it was polite to ask if he was getting better, was it not?

Despite the fact that they were flying – and that generally required all of Recon's focus – he asked the question he had kept bottled up for days:

"How's your brother doing Lyfa-chan?"

For a split second, the Sylph swordswoman's wings stuttered, causing her to lose both speed and altitude. But it was quickly recovered.

"Fine." Came her curt answer.

"So… his condition has improved?" abandoning tact for an inexplicable hopefulness, he plowed ahead.

"What do you mean…? Oh—"

"Oh, what?"

Lyfa made a self-depreciating giggle, an intonation that sounded altogether unfit to come out of her mouth.

"I forgot to mention _that_ last week didn't I?"

"What!?" Recon, contrary to his normal conduct, was losing patience.

"My brother is an SAO victim," she explained gently, as if it was his brother and not hers, "His condition won't really 'improve' or 'deteriorate.' The only change will be whether he dies or wakes up."

Recon felt his body grow cold, hearing her say those words. Of course, he knew of the thousands of comatose patients, their minds trapped in another world while their families waited in anxiety every day, wondering if they'll ever come back. But this was the first time he had met someone with a _personal_ connection to that tragedy. Seeing the pain in Lyfa's green eyes as she tried to smile it away made the situation more real than ever before; up until now, it had just been a bad story; something that didn't happen in real life.

"I guess that's not really true though," Lyfa interrupted his thoughts, "He gets weaker every day. By now, his body is nothing more than skin and bones. When I hold his hand, it's so small and thin. My mom's been teasingly calling him our 'sleeping beauty.' He's going to need a lot of physical therapy if… when he wakes up. It'll be hard, but I'm gonna be there for him."

He felt his head snap sideways painfully, turning to look at her as she made this determined proclamation. She was still smiling, and the ache was still there in her eyes, but that intense look was the same one she wore in a heated battle: nothing could stop her.

Offering a small grin of his own, he said, "I know you will. I'm sure he couldn't ask for a better sister to be by his side."

_Oh great! Where had that come from? It sounded so stupid!_

Lyfa's cheeks blushed rose. Adverting her gaze she mumbled, "You really think so?"

"Y-yeah, absolutely!"

She didn't say anything after that, instead putting on a burst of speed, letting loose a slipstream that buffeted him. She put distance between them, not because of what he said, but because she didn't want him to see her cry. He was fine with that. The Lyfa-chan in his head was always smiling; Suguha wanted him to keep it that way.

_You're still so much stronger than me_, he thought.

And he finally understood why she had approached him that day last year. Torn by the grief of losing her brother, she had set out to understand him further. She wanted to experience the kind of world he lived in – survived in – every hour of every day. Suguha wanted to see what had drawn him in, caged him, and could possibly kill him. Instead of living in fear of FullDive, she decided to understand it, and accept that not _all_ of it was evil. She lived day-to-day like her brother was, not dwelling on what could have been, but looking forward to the prospects the future had to offer.

* * *

When he heard the news that SAO had been cleared, the first person that came to mind was Kirigaya Suguha.

As expected, she missed a few days of school and didn't log into ALO for a few more after that. And Nagata was happy for her, but he was itching for information. Anything! He wanted to know the details.

But it soon became apparent; details of that other world were not casually shared.

People had died, people had changed, and the victims would never be the same. Right now was a healing time for the bodies, minds, and souls of the SAO players. Some would be scarred for life, never to pick up a gaming device again. Some would suffer from posttraumatic stress. And some would be unable to return to their livelihoods. And those were the lucky ones. Nearly four thousand had died, never to return to either world; among them was Kayaba Akihiko, the game's infamous creator.

All the same, people celebrated the return of the players, calling it a blessing – a miracle. On television, family members cried as they embraced their emancipated loved ones, as if reclaiming them back from the dead. Politicians made new resolutions to assist the victims with their recovery. Articles were published, but still, very little information on the actual events was divulged.

Nagato turned to his alter ego, Recon's, information gathering techniques. He trawled through vast tracts of the internet, to gaming circles, where friends talked about friends that had been in SAO. He contacted a few of his gaming buddies IRL, asking them to keep their ears open for any bits of info. He even watched a few of the bogus interviews (mainly of low-level players) on TV. His goal: to compile the cursory data needed draw a semi-solid conclusion of what transpired in the server.

In the end, this is what he found:

The front liners (or clearing group) had only reached floor seventy-five as of that November, two years after the original SAO incident.

Rumors from the people who were actually present in that boss room said that a single player was the reason for the game's early victory.

Leader of the strongest guild, Knights of the Blood, was really Kayaba Akihiko in disguise. He had been playing since the beginning, but obviously, with GM powers.

The mysterious 'Black Swordsman' – talented dual blade wielder and strongest solo player – was responsible for his defeat.

These rumors were the most reoccurring, but they definitely seemed far-fetched. Kayaba playing as the leader of _clearing_ guild? They didn't even _finish_ the game! And _dual wielding_… something that was notoriously difficult in real life was accomplished in VR?

But now Nagata was satisfied enough not to pester Suguha with questions she probably didn't want to answer. And that was good enough for him.

* * *

"Kirigaya-san!" Nagata called, waving her down as she was just about to leave the school, "Kirigaya-saaaaan!"

Suguha turned, her face a mixture of annoyance and her usual tentative smile. She knew who it was just by the way he called her name; he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He stopped in front of her, leaning over with his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. She gave off a small huff, irritated by his physical inability. It was the same expression she made as Lyfa when he couldn't keep up with her while flying in ALO.

"What do you want Nagata-kun? I'm heading home for the day."

"What!? You're already done?"

"These last classes are redundant. We've already taken entrance exams, and both you and I have already been accepted to the high schools we want to go to. You should skip too. Spending time in a class you don't need isn't studious, it's wasteful. And back to the main point: what do you need?"

That was Lyfa-chan alright. When she wanted them to, her words could cut like her silver, katana sword.

"I… well, I was just going to ask about how your brother is doing?" He scratched his head, looking away bashfully. He wasn't sure why, but he seemed to get flustered around Suguha a lot more easily as of late. A while ago he had finally considered himself her friend, even if she didn't return the sentiment, but sometimes he felt like there was something more…

_Mmmm… nevermind._

"He's doing well. Really well in fact. It's only been two months, but he's been really active. Besides physical therapy he's been going to the gym to work out too. Last month he bought a bicycle and he's been riding that a lot, just to get around and whatnot." She giggled, "He even challenged me to a kendo match yesterday."

"Huh, really?"

"Yeah," She smiled, and the daylight seemed to get a little brighter, "He lost magnificently in the end, but he put up a good fight before that."

"Ha! He should know better than to think he could beat the national-quarterfinalist Kirigaya-sama!"

"Oh please!" She laughed again, but suddenly stopped, "Still, he's pretty weak…" as if she suddenly thought of something, a sad look came into her eye, one much worse than the one she had worn while her brother was still in SAO.

"What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly worried.

A beat, "Oh nothing," Suguha waved her hands dismissively, "I should really get home. See you later Nagata-kun!"

Catching her drift he called to her retreating back, "Yeah! See you later!"

* * *

Cursing himself for dying on her, Recon pushed his way through the streets of Sylvian, tracking his friend trace so he could meet up with Lyfa. It was truly miraculous that she had survived the Salamanders' onslaught. Just more proof of her talent in swordsmanship and her skills in flight.

But when the crowds finally thinned enough that he could see her he noticed that she wasn't alone.

A black clad figure was sprawled on the ground near the base of the central tower, Lyfa standing over him, saying something teasingly. A second later the boy curled up his legs, rolled off his back, and sprung to his feet with apparent ease, stretching casually afterwards. It was the demeanor of someone highly experienced in FullDive. As Recon drew closer he recognized the trends that would label the stranger as a Spriggan: spiky, black hair; midnight, black eyes; and ashen, grey skin. Dark attire aside, it was extremely suspicious.

The boy didn't look like he was wearing anything but the starter gear, yet here he was, casually wandering around in other territories where he could instantly be killed. That wasn't courage; that was stupidity.

So of course, he was flabbergasted to find that this boy had saved the great and mighty Lyfa-chan.

"This is Recon," She introduced him without hesitation, "My friend."

Recon was stunned for a second – immobilized. First, she had called him her friend. Nagata didn't think she had felt that way about him yet. Score! And second, why was the usually cautious Lyfa suddenly telling everything to a guy she had only just met?

This was suspicious indeed.

"Hi, I'm Kirito," his easygoing voice interrupted Nagata's thoughts and he instinctively made his greeting.

"Oh, nice to meet you." He shook the Spirggan's hand only to realize what he was doing before jumping back again. Consorting with the enemy is not a good idea with Sigurd around.

"Are you sure he's not a spy, Lyfa-chan?"

"Nah, he's too stupid to be a spy." She giggled without remorse while the Spriggan called Kirito looked on with a complicated expression.

"Eh, that's mean!" the boy's messy black hair twitched as he directed his objection at Lyfa.

And then she proceeded to ditch out on Recon and her party without a hint of a guilty conscience. She dragged away the sputtering Kirito, saying she's promised him a drink. Leaving Recon standing there without a clue as to what was going on with his friend, now _that_ was mean!

"Lyfa-chan!" he moaned, destitute, earning only a pitying, onyx glance.

* * *

He realized he was breaking the once-a-week rule, but this was an emergency. He'd been completely ignored all night, and then Suguha had suddenly logged off without warning. Okay, so he wasn't her net-nanny, but still. Something was going on.

Nagata could be creepy when he wanted to; his stalker-ish nature rubbing off from his ALO character's reconnaissance aptitude. So when he waited for her behind one of the school buildings for a few hours, it didn't seem all that strange to him. Suguha, of course, didn't appreciate it.

"Lyfa-chan!" he couldn't restrain himself from jumping out of the shadows and calling her by her game-name. His glasses flashed in the sunlight, reflecting the light into Suguha's eyes and only ticking her off even further.

"I told you not to call me that at school, Nagata-kun!" she grumbled after a moment's delay.

"Sorry, Suguha-chan…" he mumbled, eyes downcast.

"Idiot!"

"I mean, Kirigaya-san. S-sorry!" He wasn't sure why he was making such a fool of himself today.

"What do you want?" bitingly terse words conveying her irritation.

"Sugu—" another glare, "I needed to talk to you Kirigaya-san, so I've been waiting here since your meeting started."

"Get to the point!" she growled.

"Sigurd and others wanted me to let you know that we were going hunting again this afternoon."

"After yesterday's disastrous attempt, no thank you. Besides, I won't be joining you for a while. I've got some important business to attend to." She gripped the strap of her shinai bag, fully intending to walk away.

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to Aarun."

"T-the base of the world tree!? That's at least a whole night of flying. Why would you do that?" A thought suddenly sprang to mind, the only thing that had been different since yesterday was… "You don't mean to travel with that Spriggan!?"

"That's the plan." She answered, cheeks blushing pink, "He needs someone to show him the way."

"What!? That's crazy Lyfa—Kirigaya-san!" He fumbled her name again, "You just met him. You can't trust a shady guy like that!"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Suguha commanded, driving the tip of her shinai into his abdomen to drive the point home, "And don't get the wrong ideas. I'm just helping him out because he helped me. It's called 'returning the favor.'"

From his prone position on the ground where he clutched his stomach in pain, he heard her shoes click on the cement as she walked away.

"Anyway, that's how it is. Tell the gang I said 'hello.' Bye!" he couldn't even get another word in as she picked up the pace and jogged away.

Still lying dejectedly on the ground, Nagata felt his heart sink lower in his stomach. Lyfa was leaving him without a backwards glance, no longer needing her faithful escort, Recon.

NO!

He would not let himself become expendable. Nagata wanted to make sure he was nothing but useful to Suguha. If he let her walk away this easily, then he would never get a chance at her heart. He wouldn't give up!

* * *

He logged in later that afternoon with new resolve, doing a little bit of shopping before going to meet the others and tell them of Lyfa's withdrawal from the party. He had a theory, and based on Sigurd's reaction to the news, he wanted to be ready to act.

As predicted, Sigurd did not take the news well, "How dare she! Does she not know how bad this will make us look? One of our most powerful swordswomen leaving on a whim! Is she a fool?"

Recon made a sound to interrupt, but Sigurd wasn't listening to a word of it.

"I must go and confront her at once, before word of this gets out. I'm sure she'll change her mind and stop acting like a child!"

He stormed out of the tavern, leaving Recon there to ponder. The commander of the Sylph forces had been acting strangely for a while now. Though his reaction to Lyfa's decision wasn't particularly out of character for him, the look on his face had been desolate – as if someone stolen his Christmas presents. He had called the Spriggan shady, but Sigurd was acting ten times worse.

He had to find Lyfa. Now! Before she left!

Double checking his supplies before ascending the tower, he decided to start his next mission immediately after he explained it to Lyfa. The elevator doors slid open, revealing the backs of two fairies: a Spriggan and a Sylph.

"Lyfa-chan!" he called, hoping she didn't ignore him and fly away. Kirito was the first to turn, drawing the Sylph swordswoman's attention as well. "You're officially quitting the party, right?"

Her radiant smile answered back, "Yep! And apparently I'm a renegade now too. But that was mostly on the spur of the moment. Sigurd wasn't very happy. What will you do now?"

"What else can I do? My sword belongs to you alone, Lyfa-chan!" he brandished his curved dagger in a show of his sincerity.

"Meh… I don't really need though."

Recon drooped in disappointment, but quickly rallied himself again.

"I'd be going with you, at least, I'd like to. But something has been bothering me lately."

"What is it?" Lyfa asked.

He gulped, slightly uncomfortable with being the target for both those emerald-green and coal-black stares.

"I can't prove anything yet, but there is something fishy going on here. I think Sigurd's at the heart of it, but I need to look into things a little further, so I'll stay here a bit longer."

Suddenly, he turned to face the Spriggan swordsman. Unlike yesterday, he was now fitted out with more personalized gear. Covered head to toe in black leather and bearing a giant, iron great-sword strapped to his back, he looked a lot more imposing – and intimidating. Meeting his inky stare full on, Recon requested, "Kirito-san! Look out for her please! She has a habit of flying into trouble, so be careful."

Nagata had made this deduction: despite being an obvious beginner, Kirito's aura was one of an experienced player. The way he had wandered into Sylph territory, unconcerned; the way he had leapt to his feet after falling; the flawless control he exhibited over his avatar. He was no stranger to MMOs, virtual reality, or FullDive. There was only one type of person that could be both a newbie and a veteran: an ex-SAO player. He should be fully capable watching over Lyfa.

For a moment, surprise flitted across Kirito's face before it was erased by confident yet mischievous smile. An understanding passed between them.

"Yeah, I got it." He answered easily.

Unconsciously, Recon added, "And just so we're clear, she's my—"

He was abruptly cut off as a foot came down hard on his. Choking back the cry of pain he looked up to see Lyfa, arms crossed and a disapproving frown on her lips.

"We'll be in the neutral zone for a while, so send me a message if you find anything out." With that, she kicked off the roof of the tower, green wings alight, and silhouette growing smaller with the passing seconds. Kirito gave him one last sympathetic look before following Lyfa. Recon barely managed to catch a fleeting, 'good luck,' before the Spriggan was gone as well.

Good luck? With what, his mission? Somehow he had a feeling that wasn't what the black swordsman had meant.

* * *

It had been a sucky day, to say the least, but that didn't mean it hadn't been productive. Though Recon had spent hours invisible in the sewers, then the next in Salamander captivity, he now knew what Sigurd was planning. All he had to do was escape and tell Lyfa. He had sent her a quick message to be careful, because as soon as Sigurd had failed to convince her to stay in Sylvian, he had put out the order to have her PKed. But now he had to tell her Sigurd's plans for wreaking havoc at the peace summit between the Sylphs and the Cait Sith. Right now she was the only one close enough and the only one skilled enough to tip the balance and save the two races from Salamander invasion. It anyone could do it, Lyfa could; she was resourceful. And she had that Spriggan with her; as a possible SAO survivor, he could prove to be a wild card if a fight broke out.

Next option: contact her IRL.

If he logged out, it would leave his body vulnerable to attack. But he was already a captive so it didn't make much of a difference. Either way, he was at the Salamanders' mercy, but he had been prepared for this situation, and didn't have anything too valuable on his person.

ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO LOG OUT? the system message displayed the warning, but he clicked YES anyway. Some things were more important, like keeping his promises.

His consciousness returned to his body where he was lying on his bed in his dark room. Quickly sliding the AmuSphere up over his head, he sat up, took a moment to get his bearings, and grabbed his mobile off the nightstand.

He had been overjoyed when Suguha finally suggested they exchange numbers to make it easier to coordinate their playing time while IRL. It had been over a half a year ago, but the number had been on his speed dial since day one.

Pressing one, Nagata listened to the ringer sound. Over and over and over again he called, not bothering to leave a message. He hoped that disturbance on her end of the line would be enough to register on her AmuSphere, asking her if she wanted to log out. She could always let Kirito keep an eye on her avatar…

…Unless she had been killed already by the Salamander forces. His face creased with worry, but his heart spoke louder: 'she's fine, she wouldn't die that easily!'

Just as he thought that, the line clicked, indicating someone had answered this fine. Caught off guard, it took him a second to gather his thoughts.

Just hearing her voice, knowing she had made it to Lugru, was enough to make the hours he'd spent tracking Sigurd worth it. It didn't matter that Recon was face-first in sewer water at the moment in VR, he had done what he'd said he'd do, and quite well.

He explained the situation to Suguha. Despite her latest fixation with the mysterious Spriggan, she was going to drop everything to go help Sakuya. He sighed in relief; she hadn't changed; she was still the same old Lyfa. Thank goodness!

* * *

The next day arrived, but everything was far from normal in Sylph territory.

He hadn't heard a word from Lyfa, but Sakuya had made it safely back to Sylvian the night before and started hasty preparations to raid the world tree. So it was safe to say they had been successful in their negotiations. But why attempt the 'Grand Quest' now, and where had they gotten the Yuld to afford it? Recon assumed it had something to do with Lyfa's intervention with the Salamanders, but he couldn't imagine how. That and he didn't exactly hang around to find out. As soon as he escaped his captors, he was flying towards Aarun – towards Lyfa – as fast as his wings would take him.

Bummer that the server maintenance had interrupted his search, otherwise he would have continued looking for her all night. As it was, he fell asleep at about four in the morning and slept till eleven thirty, only waking up in time to eat and shower before diving again.

Nagata usually wasn't so obsessed with ALO. His parents would be furious if they knew how much he had played in the last twenty-four hours. But something had changed; something foreboding hung in the mood of the game. His sixth sense for investigation was practically stinging. He wouldn't rest again until he found Lyfa.

* * *

It was nearing six o' clock when he found her. IRL the dying glow of the setting sun would no doubt be glaring red through his window, but in the skewed time arrangement of ALO it was high noon.

She was standing at the top of a grand staircase leading up to the World Tree Dome. Leaning against the balustrade, there was a completely un-Lyfa like air about her and a sag to her usually strong shoulders. Her eyes were closed, a crease between her golden eyebrows, and an expression that could only be described as 'anguished' covered her face.

_Suguha-chan_.

He landed quietly, not wanting to disturb her but at the same time she pushed off the stone railing with a sigh.

"Lyfa-chan!"

She uttered a surprised sound, choked and stepped back a little to put some distance between them, caught off guard by how abruptly Recon had appeared.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" he said, excitement soaking into every word.

"R-recon," she stuttered, "D-didn't the Salamanders catch you?"

"I poisoned them all and escaped," he answered proudly, stroking his chin like it was his ego.

"Poisoned them!?" well she didn't need to sound so surprised!

"And then I followed you!"

She sighed dramatically, "You're such a creeper sometimes!"

He grinned, thinking, _at least I'm your creeper_, but didn't say it as it would have – no doubt – been taken the wrong way. Instead he asked, "Where's that Spriggan?"

That hurt look returned to Lyfa's features, "Well, I… I said some really mean things to him; something I shouldn't have said. I'm… I'm an idiot."

Recon was so surprised; he couldn't keep it off his face. Lyfa, mean? That was impossible, right?

But as he watched her face, he saw her wipe tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Whatever had transpired between her and Kirito must've been serious.

D-did she love him? No, that was impossible! It had only been a day, and Lyfa wasn't really the type to get attached to people like that in the virtual world. But all the same, it looked like she was suffering from a broken heart. It made him angry, and not just a little bit jealous that it had been Kirito she had fallen for, not him. He would have never hurt her like this.

"I'm sorry for saying weird stuff," She turned away, head down, and started descending the steps, "Well, I won't be seeing him again so let's go back to Sylvian."

_And pretend this never happened_. Those unspoken words somehow resounded within Nagata's mind.

"Lyfa-chan," he muttered. He knew he could do something to make her feel better. He could tell her what he had been keeping to himself for a while. Steeling his resolve, he dashed down the stairs.

"Lyfa-chan!" he said, louder this time. Jumping in front of her, he grabbed her hands, holding them in his.

"You can't cry, Lyfa-chan! B-because Lyfa-chan isn't Lyfa-chan unless she's smiling! I will always stay with you! I'll never leave you alone, whether here or in the real world, i-if you need a friend."

"W-what?" Lyfa stuttered out as he took another step towards her. Their faces were mere inches apart now.

"I like you Lyfa-chan… Suguha-chan!"

"Um…"

He leaned in hopefully, closing his eyes and puckering his lips…

…only to be bowled over backwards by a strong fist to the stomach. The force threw him backwards, and he stumbled and fell ingloriously down the stone staircase, crying out in fear the whole way down. He landed on his back, all the wind completely knocked from his lungs. Though he couldn't be hurt by such a thing the safe zone, it was disorienting and uncomfortable.

"A-are you okay?" Lyfa came running down the steps to kneel by his side.

"It's strange," he mumbled, staring dazedly at the crystal-clear, blue skies, "I was positive that the only question left was if I had the guts to ask you out…"

"You idiot!" Lyfa scoffed, helping him sit upright, "Don't presume to know the heart of a woman!"

He sighed, rubbing his messy, green hair with both embarrassment and guilt.

But Lyfa suddenly laughed, her usual, sunny smile coming back with only a hint of that earlier remorse, "I could learn a thing or two from you sometimes."

Recon gazed into her genuine, crystalline eyes, wondering what she meant.

"You always think the best of people, and you don't give up on them, and you never stop trying. I like that about you, Nagata-kun. I'm glad that I can call you my friend. And I'm glad that you could teach me such important things."

A furious blush burned its way across Recon's face, racing up from his neck to his cheeks to the tips of his pointed ears. Slowly, a bashful smile curled his lips.

Lyfa stood, "Will you be alright?'

He nodded 'yes.'

"Then wait for me here. I'll be right back."

In the blink of an eye, she was racing away again. But it was with that battle-hardened determination. Lyfa was back, but this time, she had drawn strength from him.

* * *

"W-what are we doing again?" He asked bewildered, looking at the pair across from him. The trio consisting of the two Sylph warriors and the solo Spriggan player stood in an awkward triangle before the gates to the World Tree Dome.

Lyfa's green eyes were alight, "We're raiding the World Tree. Him, you, and me; the three of us." She pointed to each person in turn, a confident smile gracing her lips.

"A-all right." He knew from experience there would be no talking her out of this. The mood that she was in, nothing could stop her. Kirito stood there, a relatively neutral façade in place, but Recon could feel an anxious tension rolling off him in waves. The two had made up somehow, and now seemed to inexplicably ride the same wavelength; though they expressed it in different ways.

"W-wait, what?" the implications of what she was saying finally sunk in. _Three_ fairies thought they were going to be able to complete the grand quest together, with no preparation, no ancient-class weapons, no high-class support magic, and absolutely no clue as to what they were getting into.

"Yui, are you there?" Kirito's voice rang out softly, surprising Recon yet again. Who was he talking to?

A small ball of light expanded in the air above his shoulder before suddenly popping like a balloon. In its place, a pixie in the shape of a young girl, appeared and settled on his black coat.

"Oh, papa, you're so slow. You know I can't come out until you call me!" her tiny voice was like the tinkling of a bell. Her delicate face contorted into a pout, cheeks puffing out below large, brown eyes. Long black hair fluttered down and intermingled with the lace of her white, petal-like dress.

"Sorry Yui. I got sidetracked," Kirito's gentle tone seemed to placate her diminutive rage.

First, wow, was that a navigation pixie! He'd never seen one before! And second, papa? What?

"Oh she's so cute!" Recon couldn't resist the gushing exclamation, rushing forward to get a closer look at the tiny program.

But she shrunk back, an expression of fear on her alabaster face. She retreated to hide behind Kirito's ear, "Papa, who's this?"

"Recon, give her some personal space!" Lyfa grabbed his hood, jerking him away from Yui. The Sylph swordswoman looked to Kirito, "What's the plan?"

"Yui, what did you learn from our last fight?" the Spriggan's voice was even – calculating.

_What? Last fight? Alone? Was this guy completely nuts?_

"Their individual stats aren't very high, but their spawning rate is outrageous. The higher you go, the more are formed per interval. Last time you got as high as sixteen per second. I can only assume that this quest was meant to be impossible." Yui sat dejectedly on Kirito's shoulder, hands clasped on her knees, "But papa, with your stats, it might be possible to break through with speed. If you can make a breach and get through it, you should be able to fly to the top and have a few seconds before the guardians catch up to you."

Kirito's expression was thoughtful. Nagata found this whole situation completely suicidal. If Yui was right, they were basically challenging an unbeatable boss.

"You two," Kirito said, his voice dead serious, "I'm sorry for this selfish request, but can you help me out?" He looked up at the crown of the tree, a tortured expression more intense than anything Nagata had ever seen in his life, contorted the Spriggan's face. His voice almost broke from the strain of underlying emotions, "I feel like there isn't much time left."

_This can't be real_, Nagata thought in denial,_ but he isn't role-playing!_ _This isn't a game to him_.

"I'll do whatever I can," Lyfa promised seriously, "And so will he!" She took a step sideways to bump Recon's elbow with her hip, offering him a lopsided smile.

"Eh?" he whined, before clasping his hands behind his back and closing his eyes with a superior air, "Well, Lyfa-chan and I are always together. Where she goes, I go."

Because of this, he didn't see Lyfa's swing until he felt it come in contact with the back of his head, "Don't be stupid!" she huffed.

"I'm sorry."

Seeing the two of them, a small smile curled Kirito's lips, the mood just a shade lighter.

"Let's do our best!" Lyfa declared, extending her hand towards the desolate Spriggan with a sympathetic smile.

Not to be out done, Recon intruded, laying both his hands on top of hers to turn the handshake into team huddle. Lyfa gave him a surprised look, but he gave her a meaningful look: _don't leave me out!_ Understanding passed between them; she gave both boys a warm smile.

Kirito's pitch black eyes shone with determination as he laid his hand atop the pile. Yui floated down to sit on his gloved fingers.

"Thanks," his voice filled with gratefulness before his whole being morphed into unstoppable determination, "I'll draw the guardians away. You two stay back and heal me. That way you shouldn't be in any danger and I can fight without holding back."

As the black swordsman spoke, Recon watched Lyfa out of the corner of his eye. Her face was fixed on Kirito's, her eyes overflowing with emotions: affection, love, sadness, respect, awe. There was something more going on here, but Nagata couldn't figure it out for the life of him.

But right now that didn't matter. He wouldn't let Lyfa – and therefore Kirito – down. This was his chance to prove himself.

Kirito nodded and spun to face the great, stone doors. The planning was done; it was time to act.

"Let's go." He said quietly.

* * *

It was the first time Recon had seen the inside of the legendary World Tree Dome. It would have been beautiful if he didn't already know that it was the biggest death trap in the game. Grand Quest, what a lie!

The white room was filled with light emanating from an indiscernible source. Hundreds of crystal mirrors lined the walls, making the area look thousands of times bigger. More often than he would like, a new, mechanical guardian would spawn from a glowing mirror, coming to life and bearing another weapon for killing players that thought they could cross into God's domain.

Yet despite that, Kirito flew to meet them, not a trace of fear or hesitation. Lyfa and Recon stayed near the floor, only a few scores of feet off the ground. As long as the Spriggan swordsman was within range of their magic, that was as high as they needed to go.

Chanting in unison, the Sylphs readied their most powerful healing spell, just in time for Kirito to meet the first wave of guardians.

Recon, who had never seen Kirito fight before, was speechless. The boy fought like a demon, roaring in defiance as wave after wave of NPC monsters assaulted him. With inhuman speed and superhuman reflexes he dodged as many as he could, displaying a mastery of voluntary flight. But when he needed to, he swung that black, iron sword as if it weighed nothing at all. It was almost as if he could sense the danger surrounding him, evading attacks that came from his blind spots without a single pause. Dozens of guardians were torn to shreds as they came within his range.

And yet, more were always there to replace the ones that shattered into countless, blue polygons. The guardians formed an impenetrable wall before the gateway, hundreds of times more lethal than a fully armed fortress. Kirito was steadily racking up damage the higher he went. No matter how skilled he was, it was impossible to remain unscathed. He growled, flying higher despite the fact he would most certainly die.

As if in answer to that possibility, a guardian lunged forward. Kirito was too close to avoid it, and ended up impaled on the monster's broadsword. He coughed, a wet sound laced with agony. Though Nagata knew the game didn't allow pain signals to be transferred to the brain, a feeling of intense discomfort should be wracking the Spriggan's slim frame. No matter if it hurt or not, the sensation of cold metal lodged in one's stomach and protruding through one's spine would be enough to cause anyone to pause. And that one moment was enough. The rest of the guardians attacked, striking Kirito with a barrage of sword slashes and light arrows. His health meter slid towards the red zone.

Urgently, Lyfa called, "Recon!"

"Right!"

Together, they unleashed the healing spell, sending streams of green light up to resupply the black swordsman's HP bar.

But as soon as that was done, the nearest guardians turned their way, eyes glowing green with the lock-on effect. The pair didn't even notice Kirito jump back into the fight with renewed vigor, their attention on the NPC monsters.

"W-why are they targeting us!?" Recon asked, his voice a few octaves higher than he would have liked.

"It's most likely a different targeting algorithm than all the monsters outside. There's no point in dividing our roles like this!" Recon could only stare at Lyfa, openmouthed, as she said this with a false calm. She grit her teeth, a hopeless expression growing on her face.

"Onii-chan!"

The petition was so quiet, Nagata thought for a moment he hadn't heard her right.

"Onii-chan!"

Louder this time, and there was no mistaking it. Tears gathered in the corners of her emerald eyes and she readied her wings to put on a boost of speed.

In that split second Recon did a double take, gaze swinging between his two companions. Of course, it would be pointless; even if they were siblings IRL, that didn't mean their avatars were anything alike. His mind raced. Why would Suguha's brother be playing ALO? What was the point of getting to the top of the World Tree? And what the hell was going on?

He decided, it didn't matter.

They were here now, fighting. They had said they were going to do their best, so damnit, he was going to do his best.

"Wait!"

He grabbed Lyfa's wrist before she could fly, pulling her close to him, "Suguha-chan, I don't really understand all this, but this is important right?"

"It is. I don't think it's just a game. Not right now."

He didn't quite understand that, but he'd already made up his mind.

"Then I'm going!" He raised his eyes heavenward, "Keep fighting Lyfa!"

Without further ado, he pressed the acceleration button on his joystick, ignoring Lyfa's calls for him to come back. He had a plan, and if he could pull it off, Kirito wouldn't _need_ another healing spell. This would be the best contribution he could make.

Recon flew forward, chanting wind-magic spells as he went, using them to slash the guardians that came too close. He had to get to the center of the mob in order to take out as many as he could with his most powerful spell. Just a little bit more.

As soon as he began the dark magic, everything else faded away. The cacophony of the fight dimmed to a dull roar. Lyfa's pleas were lost amidst the golden light and monotone words of power that swirled around him. Hands outstretched and mouth flawlessly forming the words he had only ever read; Recon performed the most lethal dark spell in the game. A sphere of blinding light – like a solar flare – burned throughout the dome. It was his moment to shine.

He felt his body heat up as his virtual molecules accelerated and broke apart: nuclear fusion.

His consciousness remained among the explosion; the satisfying sounds of hundreds of guardians breaking apart filled his ears. He had done it!

Recon floated there in an EndFrame. No one came to his aid, but he hadn't expected a rescue.

In the last few moments, he finally understood.

_Suguha, you wanted to help your brother in his world. And he wouldn't be here unless it was something serious. To overcome his fears and don the NerveGear again; the Kirigaya's are truly dauntless people._

Darkness clawed at his vision as his Remain Light flickered, dimmed, and died. But the last thing he saw was the Spriggan swordsman hurtling towards him, or more accurately, the gap he had made in the guardians.

YOU ARE DEAD

* * *

He gasped as if surfacing from a deep lake. Chills raced across his skin, raising goose bumps. It was a stark contrast to the burning sensation inflicted by his self-destruct magic. Slowly, he pulled off his AmuSphere, but remained lying down, eyes closed.

What he had just participated in – raiding the World Tree – it had felt like it hadn't even happened. Lyfa and Kirito had been convinced it was as important as real life. That couldn't be possible in a game, right. But all the same he wanted to know why they had done it. Unfortunately, right now he was mentally exhausted, finding out would just require too much effort. His bedside clock read eight o' clock at night.

Nagata sat up with posture akin to a rag doll: back curved and arms dangling uselessly at his sides. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, his mind completely blank.

Suddenly, a ringing noise jarred his senses, causing him to jump to his feet. Blood rushed to his head, making him dizzy, but he managed to stumble over to his desk where he had left his mobile. Falling into the chair, Nagata answered with a hesitant, "Hello?"

"Nagata-kun!" Suguha's voice sounded conflicted between relief and anxiety.

"Kirigaga-san." His voice was devoid of emotion. He didn't have the energy to add inflection to his words.

"N-nagata, a-are you alright?"

"Yeah," he let his head fall in his hands and scrubbed his eyes with them, "'Mm just tired."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence between them. Interrupted by Nagata's hesitant question, "You called for a reason?"

"Y-yeah." A beat, "I thought you deserved an explanation, so I'll tell you everything within my knowledge. But Nagata…"

"Yes."

"You can't tell this to anyone else. It's mostly my brother's business. So this is just between us, kay?"

Normally this would make Nagata feel special, but now, he wasn't so sure.

"Go ahead." He'd live with the consequences.

A rattling sigh rasped through the receiver, "As I'm sure you know, this all started with Sword Art Online. My brother, Kirigaya Kazuto, won the lottery to beta test the game. He was so obsessed with that world. He bought the game to go back, wanting nothing more than to spend every moment in virtual reality. But when he was fourteen, on November sixth in 2022, he got his wish.

He, along with ten thousand other players, was trapped within the game. As a beta tester, he already had all the basic knowledge of the system. Utilizing his prior game knowledge, intuition, and skill, he became one of the strongest players in the game all alone.

And then he fell in love.

Don't ask me how, I don't even know. He wasn't really that kind of person before. But it happened; and it was the real deal. Without her, he wasn't even a complete person.

When he beat the game and woke up, she was one of those three hundred victims who remained comatose. Earlier today he told me, 'nothing will end and nothing can begin, not until she wakes up.'

He discovered some intel that she was being held captive at the top of the world tree; her consciousness trapped within ALO. So be put the NerveGear back on and vowed he'd bring her home.

He made it to the top, b-but… he hasn't woken up yet."

At the end of her long-winded explanation, Suguha burst into tears. Nagata wished he could be there to comfort her, but alas, he has in his home and she was in hers. Miles separated them.

"I'm sorry," she said sniffling, "I'm gonna let you go. I want to be there for him when he wakes up."

"Sure, no problem. And Suguha…"

"Huh?"

"Thanks."

Somehow he knew she was smiling, "No, thank you, Nagata-kun. You were really brave. And you helped me help my brother. You're a really good friend, you know that?"

"I guess I do now," Nagata mumbled, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Thanks again."

She said it softly, shortly followed by the click of the ending call. But Nagata sat there, mobile phone held to his ear as if it could transmit her warmth as well as her voice.

* * *

It had finally felt like he had had a real adventure.

Yes, it sounded cheesy. Did he care? No.

'If you want to come with us to meet the other Aincrad players at the Dicey Cafe, just come over to my house in Kawagoe. Let yourself in the front gate. I'll most likely be in the dojo around back. We're leaving at three so don't be late!'

That was the message Suguha had sent to him regarding today. School had started a month ago, but they had an extra day off this weekend. Kazuto's group of friends would use days like this to meet together IRL.

Suguha had said 'don't be late,' so to avoid incurring her wrath, he left extra early. So of course, the traffic would be perfectly amiable, and he would arrive at the Kirigaya household a half an hour before they were scheduled to leave. As directed, he slipped through the front gate, skirted the house, and approached the traditional-style dojo at the rear of the lot.

The distinct sounds of match emanated from within. Curious, he peeked his head around the open door.

The battle within was heated, both competitors grunting with exertion and, no doubt, drenched in sweat. The shorter figure wore white and blue, and even though the protective mask hid her face, he knew it was Suguha. She grasped her one shinai with both hands, posture commonly returning to a defensive, central pose. The taller seemed to have chosen the exact opposite styles on purpose.

It could only be Kirigaya Kazuto, but as far as Nagata knew, the older boy wasn't interested in sports. Yet here he was, dressed in black protective gear, face-guard obscuring his dark eyes. His crouched stance reminded Nagata of an animal about to pounce: torso bent, waist low, and feet wide. When he moved it was like gliding. He engaged Suguha again, but somehow, the younger girl's strong swings missed by paper thin margins as Kazuto expertly danced around her. But what amazed Nagata most of all was the fact that Kazuto held two shinai, one for each hand.

Kazuto began his offensive, swinging both swords in perfectly linked motions. While his right attacked, his left began its motion; while the left parried, the right penetrated his opponent's defenses. Occasionally, both swords would match up to deliver a powerful blow or block. His flawless dexterity made one of the most difficult fighting styles in the world look as easy as breathing.

It was a dizzying display. Suguha's turquoise eyes were glowing with fierce focus and determination, managing the seemingly impossible feat of staving off both shinai Kazuto wielded. But her brother continued to whirl, increasing the tempo of the battle.

Suguha's breath resounded in the dojo as she tired. She ducked under a swing to stab at Kazuto's stomach, but he sidestepped and deflected her blow with his other sword.

Kazuto's only mistake was that he had momentarily over extended himself, and now she was under his guard.

She spun on her toes, riding his redirection of her low blow, and twisted so that her elbow drove into his chest. Kazuto didn't lose his balance, but was stunned long enough for Suguha to complete a circle and bring her shinai around to collide with his left side.

"Hit!" she yelled, signaling her decisive victory.

Kazuto stumbled back. He would probably get a bruise from that one. Instead of investing the energy to stay on his feet, he fell back, lying spread-eagle on the floor. He finally revealed the exhaustion he'd been hiding up until now; his breathing was ragged as he recovered.

"Ugh! Sugu, so strong! Too strong! It's not fair!"

"Quit whining onii-chan! You could be strong too if you were willing to invest the time."

"It's too much work!"

Suguha giggled at his predicament. Though Kazuto returned from SAO over four months ago, he was still skinny to the point where he looked unhealthy. His black hair cast shadows over his face that sometimes made his eyes look sunken. But the skill he had just displayed didn't seem to match up with either his physique or his attitude.

"It's harder to perform the arm movements without the system assistance," Kazuto mumbled from the floor, "And I have to cope with my body's ridiculous uncooperativeness. It's enough to make me go mad."

"Look for the positive points: your footwork is excellent!" She extended a hand, and said in a less teasing tone, "It's taking me longer every time to figure out how to beat you, onii-chan. You sure you don't want to enter the competition next month?"

"No, it's fine." He accepted her hand and stood up, "I don't want to draw any more attention to myself. I had enough fame for five lifetimes while in Aincrad."

Suguha laughed, "Onii-chan, you avoided everyone while in Aincrad. And didn't your fame only last for a month?"

"I was infamous enough that it got me into trouble pretty regularly." Kazuto scowled, onyx eyes flashing.

As Nagata had been watching their exchange, a slow realization dawning on him as he recalled the intel he had gathered after SAO ended:

_Black Swordsman._

_Dual blades._

_Soloer._

_The one responsible for Kayaba Akihiko's defeat._

The image of the avatar, Spriggan Kirito, dressed wholly in black overlapped with dual shinai fighter, Kirigaya Kazuto.

He pointed a finger at Kazuto, unable to speak, but the movement caught the eye of the two siblings for the first time.

"You're him!" Nagata quietly exclaimed.

Kazuto gave him a confused look, "Well yes, I _am_ me. But can you elaborate a little more?"

"You're the Black Swordsman! The one who cleared Sword Art Online, Kirito."

"Oh, well I guess I am him too. But, shhhh! No telling; it's a secret." Kazuto was so casual about it; Nagata couldn't quite wrap his head around it. The older boy strode past him, ruffling his hair as he passed. Nagata didn't budge an inch.

Suguha approached her friend, smiling mischievously at his shocked expression. She put a finger to his lips, repeating, "Shhh! It's a secret. You can keep a secret, right, Nagata-kun?"

He stared into her large, blue eyes, mouth gaping as she took her finger away and giggled. Finally he nodded.

"Good!" she said resolutely, gave him a light kiss on the check, and walked past as well.

**Fin**


End file.
